fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers
' Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers' is a fanfictional American comedy television series & unnoficial season of the Power Rangers franchise that will air on Disney XD. It's what could've been an American adaption of Gosei Sentai Dairanger, although it also does contain a whole lot of other unused footage from Super Sentai seasons. Plot The show takes place in Cascade, Montana. Five teenagers were chosen to go to a secret headquarters disguised as a camp. There they meet a man named Theodore who gives them the ability to become the Myth Rangers, warriors who use the power of the Mythic Gems, magical gems that were given to them before they came to the "camp". Now, the Myth Rangers will use their magical abilities to fight a powerful evil while trying to keep their ranger identities a secret. Characters Myth Rangers Other Heroes Allies *'Theodore' - The Myth Ranger's mentor & owner of the "camp". *'HOLOCONE' - A holographic computer who's in charge of controlling all the technology in the camp. *'TraiBot' - A robot that the Myth Rangers use for training. *'Time-Bot' - A small robot that is capable of telling time. *'Izzy' - A mysterious creature that popped out of Reese's forehead. *'Mochi' *'Earth Titans' **'Ignis' - The Earth Titan of Fire. **'Mundus' - The Earth Titan of Nature. **'Lympha' - The Earth Titan of Water. **'Fulgur' - The Earth Titan of Lightning. **'Caeli' - The Earth Titan of Air. *'Bonnie' - Baron's older & irritating sister who often annoys the Myth Rangers. *'Lagar' - A lizard who lives in the enchanted forest near the camp. *'Minnu' - A dragon-like fairy who has the ability to grant wishes. *'Ginkgo' - A 3000-year-old tree spirit who lives in the enchanted forest. *'Acorni' - A small young fairy that resembles an acorn; he's Ginkgo's assistant. *'Iron Weasel' - The rock band from the show I'm In The Band. **'Tripp Campbell' - The lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. **'Derek Jupiter' - The lead singer of Iron Weasel. **'Ash' - The drum player of Iron Weasel. **'Burger Pitt' - The bass guitarist of Iron Weasel. *Wallace and Gromit - The pair of inventors from Wallace and Gromit. *'Boomer & Boz' - The kings of Kinkow from the show Pair of Kings. *'Wasabi Warriors' - The band of martial artists from the show Kickin' It. **'Jack' **'Milton' **'Jerry' **'Kim' **'Eddie' **'Rudy' *'Gem Warriors' - The very first generation of the Myth Rangers; only appear in the movie. *'Tommy Oliver' (portrayed by Jason David Frank) - A veteran Power Ranger who makes a special guest star appearance in The Fall & the Rise; he gives Reese the power of the White Ranger. Villains *'Lord Geric' - The main antagonist who's trying to take over Planet Earth. *'Lady Xanthia '- Lord Geric's wife & the daughter of Professor Grooor. *'Jimmy' - Geric's nephew who often serves him by creating monsters. *'Jizo & Jozac' - Geric's mighty (but sometimes bumbling) armored soldiers. *'Hootacaw' - A talking owl/parrot who serves as Geric's advisor. *'Zara the Beast Tamer' *'Captain Jack Shadow' *'General Baifeng' *'Dark Flower Ninjas' *'Tuxedos' - Geric's tuxedo-wearing footsoldiers. *'Lord Oniro' - An evil highlord; Geric offered Oniro to join his army, but Oniro refuses, saying that he works alone. *'Alco-Hogs '- A band of alchoholic androids. *'Blue Ghouls' - Oniro's footsoldiers. *'Professor Grooor' - Geric's professor from Vochragorts Academy. *'Chaotic Overlords' - The movie's antagonists. *'Monsters' Arsenal :Main Article: Arsenal in Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers *'Myth Morpher' - The Myth Ranger's morphers. They're similar to the Power Rangers' Power Morphers, except they hold the Myth Gems. *'Wrist Communicator' - Special communicators (from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) that the rangers use to contact each other. Weapons *'Myth Blaster' - A laser gun that formed when the two sidearms combine. **'Myth Blade' - A sword that each ranger carries. **'Myth Dagger' - A dagger that each ranger carries. *'Myth Javelin' - A red staff that each ranger carries. Each ranger has an individual blade that can be attached to their Myth Javelin. They can also magically transform into their own distinct individual weapons. **'Dragon Sabers' - The Red Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of long swords. **'Lion Sceptor' - The Green Myth Ranger's main weapon, a staff. **'Unicorn Nunchucks' - The Blue Myth Ranger's main weapon, a pair of nunchucks. **'Griffin Whip' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's main weapon, a whip. **'Fire Spear' - The Pink Myth Ranger's main weapon, a spear. *'Dragon Wheel' - A circular bladed weapon that each ranger carries. Vehicles *'Stallion Cycle' - The Myth Rangers' main vehicles. *'CHEETIGER' - A 4WD vehicle designed after a cheetah/tiger. Zords *'Thunder Megazord' - The main megazord. **'Red Dragon Thunderzord' - The Red Myth Ranger's zord, can transform into Warrior Mode. **'Lion Thunderzord' - The Green Myth Ranger's zord. **'Unicorn Thunderzord' - The Blue Myth Ranger's zord. **'Griffin Thunderzord' - The Yellow Myth Ranger's zord. **'Firebird Thunderzord' - The Pink Myth Ranger's zord. Episodes Main article: List of Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers episodes #'The Chosen Ones': Five teenagers are chosen to become defenders of the Earth. #'Training & Weaponry': Theodore gives the rangers personal training & their own individual weapons. #'Myth Rangers Hit The Road': Geric sends a couple of motorbike monsters to cause havoc in the streets. Movie Trivia *Although unnoficial, this is the first series of Power Rangers to be an actual comedy. **This will be the kind of comedy with a built-in laugh track. *In various fight scenes, several famous Power Rangers songs will play (e.g. Fight, 5-4-1, & We Need A Hero). Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Disney Shows Category:Comedy Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations Category:Tokusatsu Adaptations